


HP Femslash Drabbles

by PTwritesmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTwritesmore/pseuds/PTwritesmore
Summary: Join the ladies of Harry Potter for a collection of femslash stories in 250 words or less! Mostly sweet fluff, with a little angst thrown in too.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: PTwritesmore HP Femslash Collection





	HP Femslash Drabbles

“What are those?” Ron asked. Ginny looked up from her oatmeal to see him pointing at her earlobes from across the table.

“Earrings,” Ginny said simply. 

“Obviously,” Ron scoffed. “No, I mean what are they? They look like something Luna would wear.”

“Luna gave them to me,” she replied, gingerly touching the jewelry. “They’re strawberries.” A smile tugged at her lips.

“Why are you wearing them?” Ron asked through a mouthful of bacon. Ginny rolled her eyes. 

“If someone gets you a gift, don’t you use it?”

“‘Suppose so,” Ron said. “But you’ve worn them every day this week.”

Ginny felt heat in her cheeks and knew her face was as red as their hair. She ducked her head, staring intently at her breakfast. Auror training had made Ron fair more observant than she realized and she wasn't prepared to have this conversation. Not yet. Everything with Luna was still so new; Ginny wanted to keep their relationship in its bubble before her nosy family popped it. 

“I just like them,” Ginny said harshly.

“Right,” Ron drew the word out. “You just like  _ them _ .”

They looked at each other for a moment before Ron smiled and took another bite of bacon. Ginny grinned back, and snuck a piece off his plate. 

“Oi!” he yelled as Ginny bit into it, earrings now forgotten. 


End file.
